We're Not Broken, Just Bent
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Zuko's been cold and distant lately, and it keeps Yue up at night. Tonight, things, she hoped, would turn for the better. Zue oneshot.


**I just really love Zue okay? Okay. I can ship Ty Luko and Zue, can't I? Yes the hell I can! X3**

* * *

Yue laid wide awake as she waited for the man who she had been arranged to be wed with. Well, he seventeen and she sixteen, but that was nothing. They were husband and wife, which officially made the prince a man, and she, the princess of the enemy tribe, a woman. He had been very respectful to her, suggesting that they got to know each other before they began doing...um..."husband and wife" things.

Lately, Zuko had been more stressed and on edge than ever, and it worried Yue that he wasn't being honest with her. She prodded him daily, but that only added fuel to the fire, pun intended, causing him to be even more distant. His sister, Azula, wasn't making things better, and neither was Zuko's ex, Mai. The only person she considered a friend, or best friend rather, was Zuko's childhood friend, Ty Lee. Since she knew him longer, Ty Lee assured that Zuko would always have his moods, and he'll come around eventually. Which is why Yue should be waiting for him to open up to her.

Well, the days had been passing, and things only gotten worse. Yue's voice was still sore and scratchy from all the yelling. She didn't like to yell, and she didn't like fighting with him. To be honest...Yue...she was in love with him, and she hoped that he felt the same. She was sure he did. How it was in the beginning...the way he talked to her, protected her from his sister, even looked at her...it made her heart flutter with hope. That maybe the two of them could one day lead a peaceful era within the Nations.

The Water Tribe princess sighed, turning on her side and clutching the sheets. The two shared a bedroom, and her native Tribe was present on "her side" of the room. Even the sheets on the left side of the bed, a.k.a. "her side", was colored and mixed with beautiful shades of blue, silver, and even some red and gold accents in there. The same goes for Zuko, but in reverse.

And speaking of, she heard the door open, then close. Yue stayed absolutely still, blue eyes staring forward. She waited until she felt the bed dip down on his side, waited until he was fully situated, until she felt a sigh of relief escape her lips. She couldn't help it. No matter how mad at him she would get, she always found his natural warmth comforting. As she thought more about it, she mused that they were quite the odd pair. Both hailing from rival Nations, she touched by the Moon Spirit, he scarred by the monster he called his father. She was Yin, he was Yang. They balanced each other out actually. He was short-tempered and outspoken, she patient and quiet.

"Yue?"

The sound of his unusual soft, hesitant voice made Yue jump a little. From the sound of his voice, she knew that his back was facing her.

"Are you awake?"

Yue's heart raced. "Yes."

Zuko was quiet. He must've heard the hesitation in her voice as well. "Look...I'm sorry..." Those words brought a smile to Yue's face before he was even finished. "...you know, about how I've been acting lately. I shouldn't take my anger out on you...It's just that, well..." He sighed, a long, stressful sound that sounded like it came through flared nostrils and pursed lips-Yue was easily able to distinguish that. He did that kind of sigh when he was hiding something, and that something he didn't want his sister to know he was stressing about, or else he'd never hear the end of it.

She switched sides, turning around and her gaze fell on his backside; his bare backside. She was used to this, of course, but it still shocked and amazed her how well he was built. Moving herself closer, her arms slithered around him, fingers curving at his chest and abdomen; his response was automatic, as if programmed into his brain. The hand covering his chest was laced with his own, holding it there.

"Talk to me, Zuko," she begged softly.

He was still, and then, finally, he turned around to face her. Yue's arms slipped off of him naturally as he did so, and a small smile pulled at the corner of her lips when his golden eyes met her soft blue ones. His normal fierce gaze was gone, replaced with something more tender. She reached forward and cupped the side of his face, caressing his scar. Zuko placed his hand over hers, eyes fluttering closed for a second before they opened again.

"Okay," he said, and her smile widened slightly, "My father's trying to escalate the war, and Azula's right with him. I have to act like I want to go along with whatever he's planning, but I just...I just _can't_." He shook his head. "I don't know how long I can take this. I used to agree with everything he says, but ever since you got here, my opinion's been switched around. I keep telling Uncle to overthrow him or do something about this before we have to go to war, but he keeps saying that it's 'not wise'. I still think it's bullshit, but I trust him for now. Eventually, I think it's me who's gonna have to put my father down, no matter what it takes." His eyes darkened. "Even my sister, and she's so power-hunger. She's always been the better one-and don't try to convince me otherwise, because believe it or not, things were worse around here before you showed up."

Yue closed her open mouth.

"Anyway, I just don't want a Second War. People from other Nations hate us enough as it is."

Yue cracked a smile. "I don't hate you."

Zuko returned it wryly. "I know. Besides, if anything, I have to protect the one thing I care about." He leaned his forehead against hers. "That's you."

She felt her heart flutter, her cheeks warming and she couldn't help the full smile spread across her face, closing her eyes. He did too, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I forgive you," she murmured.

"Thank you," he murmured back, holding her tighter.

"Zuko?" she asked after a beat.

Zuko opened his eyes. "Yeah?"

Yue hesitated. "Can you...teach me how to fight?"

And she predicted his response just before it happened. He visibly stiffened, eyes wide and narrowing, eyebrows scrunching down. She watched him take a few moments to collect himself before he spoke again. "Absolutely not."

"Why?"

"End of discussion, Yue!"

"Zuko! You want me to be defenseless? Think about it! There will be a time where we will get separated and I might be in danger! And the only way for the both of us to feel better is if you teach me what you know about swordsmanship. Do you really want me to be safe, or do you want Azula and Mai to corner me one day?"

The thought still haunts him, but he replies in defeat, "I hate it when you're right."

Yue smirked. "I know."

Zuko chuckled. "You're just too irresistible for your own good." He nuzzled her neck, and she giggled. "Fine. I'll teach you the damned skill. Happy?"

Yue pulled his face up to hers, their lips a breath away. "Yes."

Zuko closed the space between them, kissing her softly and tilting his head. Yue sighed against his mouth, arms reaching up to twine around his neck and returning the kiss, fingers playing in his hair. His hand ran down her arm, hand cupping around her elbow as he brought himself halfway on top of her. Her slender legs spread from underneath him, popping out the sheets and wrapping around his waist to pull him down completely.

"I love you."

Yue smiled. "I love you too."

"Now..." Zuko brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. "I would love to show you how much I love you..." He suddenly pushed her away playfully, rolling over into a fetal position-"but I got a meeting to go to in the morning."

Yue gasped, sitting up. "Tease!"

Zuko smirked.

Yue growled before she finally pounced on him.

Giggles and chuckles from both parties were heard before the sounds turned into something more passionate, and clothes were thrown across the room.

* * *

**End ;D**


End file.
